No.99 女王梅芙
本從者會在通過主線關卡：合眾為一之後永久加入卡池。 持有技能 Golden Rule (Body) A= |-| Charisma B= |-| Alluring Nightingale C= 職階技能 寶具 靈基再臨 技能強化 數據 生理資訊 身高/體重: '154cm ・ 41kg '典故: ' Celtic Mythology '地區: ' Ireland '所屬: Chaotic ・ Evil 性別: 女 She possesses a goddess-like perfect body from birth. The queen of Connacht that appears in Celtic Mythology, the Ulster Cycle. A young girl of affairs who built engagements, marriages and, at times, nothing but carnal relations with many kings and brave warriors. The eternal lady. The ringleader who caused the greatest war of the Ulster Cycle, she aimed at the life of the brave warrior of Ulster that defied her - 庫・夫林. Pure and tidy. Lewd and devious. Both are her true faces, and it's not like either of them are a lie. It is just that the "impression" many people catch is the former. She just earnestly, tidily enjoys lewdness, and purely performs deviousness. She loves good men. She really loves strong men! Not going against her own desires at all, she made many men her own while alive. The owner of the magic sword Caladbolg, Fergus, was one of her lovers. She also really loves treasures, and for that reason she triggered a great war with the entirely of Ulster as her opponent and commanded the Connacht troops while driving her own chariot. "I don't hate being antagonized. However, I cannot tolerate the fact that, among the men of Ulster, there is one man - and one alone - who did not become mine even though I thought 「I want him」. Even though I called out to him, tempted him. That attitude in which, let alone be swayed, simply said 'what the heck are you doing?'" "I won't forgive him. Won't forgive, won't forgive, won't forgive, won't forgive, won't forgive! Absolutely, not him!" "Cu Chulainn of Ulster! By the name Medb, the lover and ruler of all men, I swear! I'll surely make you succumb to me!" Medb has been referred as the mother of many soldiers, but it is not like she actually gives birth to those soldiers. After taking in the genetic information of warriors, she reproduces those inside her body. By wounding the tip of her index finger with a blade and having that blood fall on the ground, what was no more than a single drop becomes a great puddle of blood and soldiers are "manufactured" along with the blood foam. Medb is literally the "Queen" and ruler of nameless soldiers. Even in modern Ireland, there are many witness reports that say "I saw her". Of course, those are by no means jokes. Even now, Queen Medb lives on the hearts of people as the eternal lady. Although her fixation regarding Cu Chulainn still remains, her wish for the Holy Grail is unrelated to him. "To make all superb men of past, present, & future into my lovers". If possible, a brave warrior who is generous, not envious and knows no fear. If the Master is a brave man who measures up to her, it is probable that Medb will lavishly slap her love onto him with all her energies, without minding public attention. Sternly, relentlessly, just like the whip she holds. Category:Servants